Changed
by FutureCullen97
Summary: Bella is left in the forest by Edward, and her bad luck once again strikes. Having been violently changed, she goes to tho only other coven of vegitarian vamps- the Denalis. What happens when the Cullans come for a visit? What about the Volturi? R&R!
1. Betrayal, and Other Matters

Changed

Chapter One: Betrayal, and Other Matters

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: I own Twilight and everything in it! Yay me!!**_

_**Stephenie Meyer: *suggestive cough***_

_**Me: Oh, Stephenie! How wonderful to see you! I was just saying how everything Twilight belongs to you!**_

_**Stephenie Meyer: I thought so.**_

**BPOV**

Edward and I were riding to my house from school, in a tense silence. This in itself was weird- usually, we never ran out of things to talk about, what with Edward's nearly constant stream of questions, analyzing every bleak corner of my past, and my existence.

The silence wasn't the only weird thing about today, though. The past couple of days had been strange, abnormal.

It was Edward.

It had started at my disastrous birthday party. I almost groaned aloud at the memory of the dastardly event. I had been at the Cullen's house when it happened. Alice, being Alice, couldn't resist throwing me a huge party for my 18th birthday. Alice was Edward's adopted sister, a little pixie-like vampire with an obsession with shopping. Not the best combination, especially if she decided you were 'a disgrace to fashion itself'. Her words, not mine.

Who would want to celebrate my getting older, anyway? Being a year older than Edward wasn't exactly something I was about to go jumping for joy over.

Anyway, it had all been going fine, for a birthday party. The house was lit up by thousands of white candles, placed on every flat surface. Beneath them were cream colored tablecloths, and also on top of those, were crystal vases filled with soft pink roses.

I shivered at the memory. Alice was going to kill me some day, with her elaborate party planning.

The party had progressed without a hitch. Even Rosalie hadn't been too mean. Rosalie was the one Cullen out of seven that seemed to not want to accept me into her family. In her opinion, things were going fine in her world until I showed up, and that they would go back to being fine only if I was to leave. Let's just say we aren't on the best of terms.

I was just about to open my present from Edward and Alice when things went horribly wrong. My finger slipped as I was tearing the wrapping, and the paper had sliced through the finger. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

The next few seconds of memory were very clear, and they almost had me cowering in my worn out 1960's Chevy seat in terror.

A paper cut may not seem like a cringe worthy moment, but it all depends on the circumstance. If I had been at school, the only problem would have been that I may not have been able to find a Band-Aid.

But it was at the Cullen's house that my bad luck had decided to kick in. And so my biggest problem was trying to stop being eaten by Jasper, Alice's husband, and the Cullen with the least amount of control over his bloodlust.

Thankfully, Edward was there. He shoved me back, and intercepted Jasper on his way to me. Unfortunately, when Edward shoved me out of the way, he must have used more strength than he intended. In any case, I flew into a stack of china plates, and went through the cake too. When I fell to the floor, the shattered china drove into my arm, and I started bleeding more than ever.

Carlisle, the Cullen father figure, managed to fix my arm up, although he had to wait until after Emmet and Rosalie dragged Jasper out. All of the other Cullen's had slowly filtered out after that, leaving me alone with Carlisle. He had shared with me some interesting information, about both himself and Edward. I had learned more about Carlisle's past, and the reasons behind his decisions to become a good vampire, and a doctor. I had gained a lot of respect for Carlisle that day. I had also learned a lot about Edward. More specifically, about his reasons not to change me.

He thought he had no soul.

The notion was so absurd- how could someone as good as Edward be soulless? Impossible.

Edward took me home then, and I found out what my birthday present was- a recording of his music, his compositions. Everything had seemed fine, then. Sure, Edward had been acting strange then, but I thought it would pass.

It didn't.

The simplest things were different about him- he seemed tenser, stiffer, and more… vampire like. He didn't talk as much, to me or anyone else, including his family. He acted less natural, and his eyes… they were bleaker than I had ever seen them. Cold, remote and distant. There was no warmth in those eyes.

Not even his family was here to help me try to get to Edward- they were all gone, on different personal trips. Alice was with Jasper, trying to cheer him up after his laps in control. Rosalie was with Emmet, continuing their honeymoon, and I hadn't seen Carlisle or Esme since my birthday.

So here I was now, in my truck with Edward. I decided, as he navigated the groaning car on to the driveway, that we had to talk, now. If I pu it off, Edward would just be in his coma like state for that much longer.

I was surprised when he was the first one to speak.

"Take a walk with me."

I nodded slowly in response, and got out of the car. Edward led me to the small trail in my backyard, and we started forward. We were only a few feet into the forest when Edward turned to face me.

Some walk.

Edward looked into my eyes as he said "Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath. I knew it was coming sooner or later. What with the Cullen's inability to age, they were always on the move, always going to new towns to keep their secret a secret. People in Forks would be noticing soon, surely.

But why now? Why would the Cullen's choose to leave now, right after my disastrous birthday?

"Okay," I said slowly "Just give me a few days to pack up, and make some excuse…" My words died on my lips as I saw Edward's expression. His butterscotch eyes were mocking me, as if I was dimwitted, and had missed some obvious detail of what he had told me.

My heart dropped into my stomach.

"When you say we…" I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." His words were still mocking- but they seemed somehow false. As though his heart wasn't in it. "Did you rely think we'd bring the pet along?" He asked "You do know you are one of many. Very many humans that we have decided to toy with over the years. We pick up a new one every few towns." He laughed, and it was cruel, not the warm laugh I loved. An immortal's life is boring, Isabella, you have to realize that. We've got to have some fun sometimes." He laughed again "Normally we would string you along for a while more, but we decided to find a more interesting human. You don't know how boring it is, being around someone with no personality."

His face was a cold mask as he said it, the expression cruel. He looked in pain too, though I couldn't care less at the moment. He deserved whatever pain he was in now for what he was doing to me.

They had all lied to me. Every single one of them even _Alice!_ My best friend. Well, not any more, or ever, apparently. They had all played me. Played me like Edward plays the piano. Beautifully.

I collapsed to the ground, tears running down my face.

In a swish of air, Edward was gone. Taking parts of me with him. The best parts of me.

I don't know how much later it was that a bubblegum pink voice sounded in my ear. "Well well well." It crooned, "this is just too easy."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up in terror.

**Cliffy!! Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

**Reveiws = Happy Writer = More updates**

***REVIEW***


	2. Motives

_**Changed**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: I totally own Twilight and all of its characters!! Edward is MINE!!**_

_**Stephenie Meyer: I am here, you know.**_

_**Me: *gulp* so?**_

_**Stephenie Meyer: I own everything Twilight.**_

_**Me: And?**_

_**Stephenie Meyer:**_ _**You said that you owned Twilight**__._

_**Me: What're you going to do about it, miss I own everything?**_

_**Stephenie Meyer: James!!**_

_**Me: You do realize you're calling a fictional character for help, right?!**_

_**James:*strolls into the room* Yes, Stephenie?**_

_**Me: *Sneaks to back of room, shaking in terror***_

_**Stephenie Meyer:*smug smile* I was wondering if you could show this girl that she needs to show some respect for the best writer of all time…**_

_**James: (excited voice) JK Rowling is here?**_

_**Stephenie Meyer: No, you idiot, I was referring to me!!**_

_**James: *disappointed sigh* Oh…**_

_I don't know how much later it was when a bubblegum pink voice sounded in my ear. "Well well well," it crooned, "this is just too easy."_

_The hairs on the back of my neck stood up in terror._

I whipped my head around to stare into the blood red eyes of a vampire.

"Victoria" was my shocked gasp.

She laughed coldly, her red curls bouncing in triumph over finding her prey.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She said, in her sickly sweet voice, "Did you rely think I'd give up so easily?" She laughed again. "You rely shouldn't underestimate me, human." Her voice, sweet as it was, solidified to steel as she said it, and her frame was vibrating with fury. Suddenly, without warning, her hand was around my neck, pressed up against a nearby tree. The whole thing had been too fast for me to see.

My heartbeat escalated in fear, becoming almost a constant humming.

Victoria smiled when she heard this. "Are you finaly realizing just how much trouble you're in?" she asked "You must rely be a deluded human." Her hold on my throat tightened. "Yet again." She amended herself "You did truly believe Edward loved you, didn't you?"

My heart ached at the very name, and I felt as if I may faint any second. This fact was not helped by her hold against my neck tightening, preventing me from breathing at all. The bark of the tree was corse against my back.

"How do you know that?" I managed to gasp out, fighting against an unbeatable strength for air.

She laughed. "I heard your little encounter back there, Bella, there's no point in lying to me." She tucked an ember red curl behind her ear. "I guess this means I'll have to go hunting for Edward's real mate, instead of finishing this now." She appeared sad for a moment, but brightened up as she said "But that doesn't mean you yourself will go without punishment, Isabella." She decided.

"Punishment?" I gasped. It rely was getting hard to breath now, and I was going to run out of air soon. I was confused, too. Why would she want to punish me? I knew she wanted to punish Ed_-his_ mate, for taking her mate, James, away from her in an effort to protect me. Mate for mate. She now knew _he_ hadn't loved me at all, that him protecting me was probably only a guilt trip, although I doubted that the monster I saw today in the forest would feel guilty. So why is she wasting her time here with me, and not tracking _his_ real mate?

My question was soon answered for me.

"You rely don't realize what you did?" she took on a superior tone, as if I was stupider than her, and she had just tried to explain to me that one and one equaled two. Her grip on my throat suddenly tightened, and her tone was full of malice as she said "You were his obsession, his target." Victoria's voice was quavering with emotion. "If you had never been there, if you had never gone to the ballet studio, he would have escaped in time. But oh no, you just had to go and be all _heroic_"she sneered "You just had to be al self sacrificing. If you had just waited for your little friends to come, he would have escaped before. He would have…"

The look on Victoria's face almost made me feel sorry for her. She looked so… helpless, without James. It was almost pitiful, to see her look so desperate for someone to blame for her mate's death, for someone to let her anger and despair out on.

Unfortunately, she seemed to think that person was me.

"Now. She said quietly. "I was going to kill you, but I have a much better idea now." Her voice, a perfect mixture of candy and steel, sent shivers down my spine. "Death would be too easy. Too simple. Yes, I can make death painful, extremely painful" she whispered. "But I could never put you through the agony I am in now by simply killing you. No, no, no. No matter how much agony I manage to put you through in life, there would always be some release, in death itself. So I am going to change you."

My heart sunk even more as I imagined that, imagined the fire in my veins that I had felt in the ballet studio. Back then, _he_ had been there to save me. That wasn't going to happen now.

But the pain wasn't the only reason my heart sank. Well, not the pain of the venom, anyway. An eternity without _him_, an eternity living with the hole in my chest where his love used to be. That was what rely had me shivering.

All sympathy that may have been there for Victoria vanished.

Victoria must have seen the pain in my eyes, and she smiled a triumphant smile. "You will go through the same pain as me." She seemed to relish the thought. "A fitting punishment, don't you think?"

I glared at her. "Go to hell." I whispered fiercely.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she crooned in her baby voice. "Don't you know not to torment your captor, Isabella? It can only make things worse for you." With that, she reached, with the hand that wasn't at my throat, and pinched my arm. Just a little pinch.

My piercing scream filled the air, as well as the loud crack of multiple bones. Her hand at my neck finally dropped me, and I fell to the forest floor cradling my broken arm. She proceeded to slap me, hard, and I flew into another tree. I could smell the salty stench of blood.

This gave me an idea. Victoria obviously had a temper, I knew that. So what if I was to test her a little? If I could just get her to accidently use too much strength, she probably wouldn't have time to change me before it was too late. It would be painful, but…

Not as painful as the alternative.

"Victoria." I said, and I hated my voice for quavering. She looked curious, so I continued. "Do you rely believe James loved you any more than Edward did me?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "You little…" She raised her hand to slap me again, and I braced myself for impact. Any second now…

Victoria seemed to reign herself in though, and she slowly lowered her hand. "You are an incompetent human." She decided, in an emotionless tone. "And you know nothing of love, or James." Her eyes gained a faraway look, as if she was watching her past instead of the present. It reminded me of the expression Alice wore when she was in the middle of a vision.

"Maybe I don't." I whispered, trying to focus on my task, instead of the pain thinking of Alice caused. "But who says you do either?"

"James loved me!" Victoria looked like she wanted to hit me again.

"And how do you know?" I whispered. I knew I was close- Victoria was shaking with barely suppressed emotions. "Did he tell you he love you? Did he say that he couldn't live without you, that you were his everything? I bet so. Let me tell you something- Edward told me those same things. And look at me now." I gestured to my surroundings with my good arm, wincing when the movement jostled my broken one. "Alone, and practically dead." My tone was bitter now. As much as I hated to admit it, most of what I was saying was true. "It would hace been you, eventually."

I barely had time to finish, before her fist sailed through the air at vampire speed, and hit me square in the chest.

And for a few blissful minutes, I though it worked. I thought I was going to escape all this pain, and suffering…

Until I felt a sharp pain at my neck, and the feeling. The unbearable feeling of fire in my veins.

Victoria's voice sounded in my ear, an catlike hiss. "You're wrong." She whispered. Your wrong about everything. And you will pay for what you said about James. Now, not only will you have to live without your precious _Edward_." She laughed loudly when I flinched at the name. "But if you ever move on." It was getting harder to listen to her now, harder to focus on her voice, with her venom burning through me. "I will kill you, and your new mate. You will not be happy while I am miserable, Isabella. Fair is fair."

I felt her get up from her place beside me.

"Goodbye, Isabella Swan." She said, sweetly. "And remember; I'll be watching."

And with that , Victoria fled deeper into the forest, leaving me to writhe in pain on the forest floor.

**So do you guys like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!! It's the only way for aspiring writers to get better, you know?**

**So flames welcome!!**

**Reviews = Happy Author = More Updates**

***REVIEW***


	3. Discoveries

**Changed**

**Chapter Three: The Rebirth of Isabella Swan**

_**AN: Hey Guys!! I just wanted to say thanks to all the awesome Story Alerts, Favorite Stories, and Reviews I got for this story. You guys are the best!! I'd also like to give a special shout out to Jime2594, who put me on their favorite Authors list. For that, you get a cookie, and this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks soooo much!!**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: I own Twilight._

_Stephenie Meyer: Do I need to call James again?_

_Me: But I've found a loophole!!_

_Stephenie Meyer: *Sigh* What is it this time?_

_Me: This is my fanfiction, right?_

_Stephenie Meyer: Yes, you do own that much._

_Me: And I am all powerful over what happens in my fanfictions, right??_

_Stephenie Meyer: *Wondering where this is going* Yes?_

_Me: So in my stories, I own Twilight!!!!!!!! All my dreams are finally being realized!!_

_Stephenie Meyer: You wish._

_Me: Yes. Yes I do._

**BPOV**

"_Goodbye, Isabella Swan." She said, sweetly. "And remember; I'll be watching."_

_And with that, Victoria fled deeper into the forest, leaving me to writhe on the forest floor._

*

Pain. Endless pain.

The only thing I could feel was the burning venom running through my veins. The only thing I could think about was Edward's cold, unforgiving face.

They both brought pain.

For endless hours, I writhed on the forest floor, waiting for the pain to stop. Well, the pain of the venom. I knew the betrayal of the Cullens- that pain would last much longer. Perhaps for eternity. However long I existed, anyway. If I had any say, that wouldn't be long.

The venom burned through me at an infuriatingly slow rate. I wondered if it was taking too long. Shouldn't it have stopped by now? But as I peered through the grassy canopy of the forest, I realized mere minutes had passed.

This was going to be a very long few days.

The only thing that rely kept me alive, kept me from losing my mind, well…. I'm sorry to say was Edward. I know it's stupid- the guy didn't care the slightest bit about me, he'd made that clear enough when he left me. But when I thought I would never get out, that the pain was too consuming (which I did too many times to count). When that happened, I couldn't help thinking about Edward's perfect smile, or the booming laugh he would only let out when we were alone. And even, when it was really bad, the way I felt when he kissed me. I couldn't help thinking _"If I make it through this, maybe I can experience all those things again."_ And, stupid as I am, it made me feel better. Not by much, but enough to help me get through with my sanity mostly intact.

After hours of sweating and screaming in agony, there began to be a change. My fingers and toes began to lose their flame, very slightly. A small change, true, but it was enough for me to hold onto my sanity- enough for me to know that eventually, my pain would stop. It was enough to give me hope.

As the day progressed, just like my fingers and toes, the rest of my body began to feel better- but the venom had come back into my chest, eating away at it with ten times the power it had when it was spread throughout my body. The venom was at my heart.

My heart throbbed, trying to keep up with the venom, even though we both knew it was a lost cause. Eventually, heartbreakingly, my heart drummed its last beat, and the venom died out.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see a whole new world- a world I could never have imagined by myself.

Well, it wasn't a _new_ world. Not exactly, anyway. It was the same as before the transformation, in essence. The same in essence, but oh so _different_ at the same time.

Later, I compared it to a blind man waking up one day to find that he can see. That was the difference between my old human vision, and seeing the world as a vampire.

I could see the particles of dust sprinkling in front of my eyes, to the smallest spider a hundred, no, a thousand yards away, and everything in between. It was all so _beautiful!!_ Even the dust! _Dust!!_ I could see the tiniest particles zooming around in front of me, casting their own rainbows.

"_Amazing"_

I leapt to my feet, causing a dozen animals near me to scurry away in panic from the huge tremor my thump had caused. I giggled- I couldn't help it! It was just ironic, little helpless Bella with super human powers. Then I marveled at the sound of my voice- like actual bells, chiming a wonderful tune. I bet I could beat Emmet at an arm wrestling match now…

I was taken aback by the sudden wave of remorse Emmet's name caused. Yes, I missed Emmet- like I would miss a big brother- but it surprised me how fast I could go from giggling at my newfound strength, to mourning over a lost sibling. I guessed it must be one of the newborn vampire pitfalls. Chronic mood swings was now on my list of _Pitfalls to being a Vampire._

Little did I know that there were much bigger problems than chronic mood swings.

"Bella!" I heard a man shout. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I wasn't focusing on the sound. I was focusing on the scent that accompanied it.

It was a beautiful smell, a scent that could break your heart. Me? It had my throat burning, and my veins pumping with desire. I knew, in the back of my mind, that this was wrong, that that could only be the scent of a human- and that if I did what my instincts were so screaming for me to do, to kill the human and suck it dry, I would become just the monster I had sworn I wouldn't. I would be a killer.

But my instincts were too powerful- they drove me forward, through the forest and towards the mouthwatering scent, until I was behind the human.

I didn't hesitate when I found it. I merely pounced, and in one swift motion, I broke its neck. I lowered my full lips to the man's neck, and drank.

The man's blood was the most wonderful thing I had ever tasted- a perfect mixture of salty sweetness that exploded in my mouth, giving me the feeling of pure ecstasy. I drank until the man had no more to give, and as the last drops of blood flooded into my mouth, the burning in my throat, the burning that had been there ever since I was changed, finally died out.

As the bloodlust died out, another feeling flooded through me. It was one of true self loathing and remorse. I was the monster I had sworn never to become, a murderer. I wondered if I knew the person, and my remorse grew. I could have killed anyone- anyone! It could have been someone I know, true, but even if not, then they would be equally missed. Someone out there, maybe several someone's, were waiting for this man to come home, not knowing of the terrible truth- that their husband, or friend, or _father_, had been murdered by a soulless monster.

I took a deep breath, and flipped the human over.

A choking sob escaped my lips as I examined my victim's face.

"Charlie!" I gasped, and collapsed, tearless sobs wracking my shoulders. "Charlie."

*****

**Okay, I just wanted to say, I am sorry if any Charlie fans get offended by this chapter. I'm really sorry, but it is a really big part of the plot line. Anyway…**

**Flames Welcome!!**

**Reviews = Happy Writer = More Updates**

***Review***


	4. Charlie

**Changed**

**A/N: Again, thanks for the Story Alerts, Favorite Stories, and Reviews. You guys are the best!!**

*****

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: I'm too lazy to come up with anything remotely funny. I own nothing._

_Stephenie Meyer: I knew you'd admit to it without _incentive_ sometime or another. James?_

_James: *looks up hopefully* Yes?_

_Stephenie Meyer: Unfortunately, it seems your services are not going to be needed today. Goodbye._

_James: *walks away miserably, muttering* Not needed…ever since I *died*… more respect…_

_Me: *slowly backs into a corner*Okay…_

*

**BPOV**

_I took a deep breath, and flipped the human over._

_A choking sob escaped my lips as I examined my victim's face._

"_Charlie!" I gasped, and collapsed, tearless sobs wracking my shoulders. "Charlie."_

*

I looked down into my father's lifeless face, wishing for death.

His brown hair was tousled, from the way he had flown through the hair when I tackled him. The grey streaks in his hair stood out more than they had in life, making him appear older than he ever had. His grey eyes were blank, staring, endlessly impassive, his soul elsewhere. An elsewhere I would never go to. They didn't let murderers into heaven. A small trail of leftover blood trickled from the bite mark on his neck. A bite mark my newly changed teeth had made.

That was what broke me. I wouldn't have thought that was possible- I hadn't known people could break twice. I hadn't known there was still enough of me to break, after Edward left. But I did know I was broken. Broken beyond the smallest hope of being repaired.

I have no idea how long I stayed like that, frozenly staring down at my father's dead face. It could have been days, or merely minutes.

I was started back to mobility when Charlie's body started to cool in my arms.

I had to take him somewhere- get him out of here. He deserved a proper funeral, not to be left in a forest, at the mercy of bugs. I shuddered. A funeral. I could give him that much. I _will_ give him that much.

I picked Charlie's body up, resolute in my decision. I knew I couldn't make it happen myself, as much as I wanted to. I would have to give him to someone I trusted, a friend of his…

Immediately, Billy Black came to mind. Why hadn't I thought of him before? He was only Charlie's best friend; of course I could trust him.

I could always give Charlie to Billy… I couldn't let him see me, of course. It would probably give him a heart attack to see me. I hadn't seen myself yet, but I was positive I looked nothing like I did when I was human. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, either.

I took off running. The trees around me whipped by so fast, they should have been no more than a blur. Instead, they were just as clear as when I was standing still.

I could finally understand why Edward always loved running, and driving, for that matter, so fast. It was exhilarating, the feeling of rushing anywhere you desire at a breakneck speed, never getting bored, never tiring.

I might have enjoyed it, if it weren't for the body in my arms. The body of my father.

Again, I was just so tempted to just lie down and wallow in pity in despair. To be free to sob and wail, even if no tears would come.

But damn it! I had done enough sobbing. I was done being sad, even if, in the past twenty-four hours, I  
had went to my personal hell.

I was done being weak.

That was the thought that kept me going, to Billy's house. _I'm done being weak._

That was what helped me, as I set down my father's body on his porch, saying my last goodbye. I swallowed, hard, to keep from bursting into pitiful wails. _I'm done being weak._

That was the thought that helped me make my decision. I was going to the only other coven I knew of, that was vegetarians. Other than the Cullens, that is.

I was going to Denali.

_I was done being weak._

*

**I know it's really short, but I wanted to get all of the Charlie stuff out of the way before I moved onto the Denali stuff.**

**Sorry for the sucky chapter, I'm not very good at the whole portraying depression thing, so I hope I didn't do too badly. Anyway…**

**Reviews = Happy Writer = More Updates**

***Review***


End file.
